It Happened That Night
by BiggestJohnnyFanStayGold
Summary: Ponyboy should have used his head, he should have listened. But instead, his whole life is turned around. How will Ponyboy cope. How will the gang cope. Read to find out. The Outsiders fanfic. Johnny and Dally are alive.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is a fanfic on The Outsiders. This is my first story I've ever wrote, so I hope you enjoy**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders, S. E. Hinton does. I wish I did though.**

* * *

It was a cold, silent night in Tulsa,Oklahoma. There was not much commotion around except for the occasional Greaser or Soc. Quietly walking on the sidewalk alone was Ponyboy Curtis. He knew he shouldn't be walking alone, because he could get jumped by the Socs for being a Greaser, but he did it anyway. Why the Socs jump Greasers, well that's a mystery that has yet been solved.

Ponyboy was a small 14 year old teenager with long, curly, reddish-brown hair. He liked his hair long and rarely got it cut, most Greasers were that way. Ponyboy had interesting greenish-grey eyes that he wished were more gray. For some reason he didn't like green eyes, that was just how his mind worked.

There were two different groups in this town, the Greasers and the Socs. Greasers were normally known as the menaces to society, the troublemakers, the kids who broke the law. While the Socs were know as the assets to society, the rich kids. But the Socs had this problem with jumping Greasers. That's why the Greasers hated the Socs.

Ponyboy was just coming home from the movies that he was lost in though about. He must of been to lost in his thoughts because he didn't seem to notice the red Corvair trailing behind him. Suddenly, that Socs inside the car honked the horn which brought Ponyboy out of his thought. When Ponyboy saw the car, he started to walk faster. He was deciding to make a break for it, but his thought process aloud the Socs to catch up to him. He saw the Socs getting out of the car and started sweating fiercely. Withen what seemed like a second, the Socs had surrounded him. It was to late to run now. One of the Socs who was wearing a blue Madras shirt reached in his back pocket and pulled out a blade. Now Ponyboy was scared. What scared Ponyboy the most was that the Socs smeeled like alcohol, which most likely meant they were drunk, and drunk Socs means bad news.

"Hey Greaser", the Socs with the blade said. "Enjoying this night."

"Shut up and-and leave me alone", Ponyboy said with a tremble in his voice.

"Awwww, is the poor Greaser scared", said another Socs.

"No I'm not you jerk", Ponyboy spat. Then he spit at them. Bad choice.

"You can't talk to us that way, you filthy Greaser." exclaimed the Socs with the blade. "Hey guys, maybe we should teach this Greaser a lesson. Com'er you Greaser."

Ponyboy took a step back but ended up walking right into a Soc. They had his down in a second. Ponyboy struggled but the Socs were stronger than him. So now, he was stuck under a Socs that was holding the blade to his neck. Once Ponyboy noticed the blade, he freaked. He started calling out for his brothers, his friends, anyone.

"Shut him up!" a Socs ordered. Ponyboy had a rag stuff into his mouth. The Socs slugged in the chest a few times and Ponyboy calmed down a bit. He knew that struggling woyld only make this situation worse.

The Socs started to kick and punch Ponyboy in the chest. Ponyboy was now in a lot of pain. Suddenly, the Socs picked him up and slammed his against the wall. The blade was back against Ponyboy's throat.

"You learn your lesson yet, Greaser." , the Soc whispered in his face.

Ponyboy slowly nodded his head

"Well I don't think you have.", the Soc said a little louder.

Ponyboy then felt a sharp pain in his stomach. He looked down and saw a blade sticking out of it.

"Shit man, what did you do.", a different Soc said.

Ponyboy was to dazed to really know what happened next, but he was then on the ground and the Socs were gone. Ponyboy was slowly losing consciousness as he lay there on there hard ground. His last thought before everything went black was: _My brothers are going to kill me._

* * *

 **There you go. The first chapter. I hoped you enjoyed this. I was really bored so I started writing something random. Please comment and review. This is probably a horrible story, so I don't care if you rub it in. Next chapter coming soon**

 **-BiggestJohnnyFanStayGold**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second chapter. Even though it has only been like an hour since I wrote the first chapter. I have hothing else to say**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Outsiders**

* * *

 ** _At The Curtis Household:_**

The gang was worried, especially Soda. Ponyboy should have been back by now. Darry on the other hand was angry. Ponyboy knows his time limit, he knows he can't go past it. But Darry was also worried. The gang was just sitting there in silence hoping to see the door come crashing open and Ponyboy walking through.

The silence was then broken by Soda,"I'm worried guys. He should have been back by now. Maybe we should go look for him of something."

"Naw, just wait it out. I'm sure he'll show up. Probably just thought he could stay out longer since he's older," said Steve. Steve knew how Soda got when it came to worrying about Ponyboy. Steve was trying to ease the tension to calm down Soda a bit.

"I'm worried to guys," said a frightened Johnny. "Even if he does stay out late, he usually would be home by know. What if he got jumped by the Socs. I think we should go look for him to."

 _Thanks for nothing, Johnny:_ thought Steve.

"Okay guys, I've waited long enough. Were going to look for him," ordered Darry.

"But its so late," complained Two-Bit. That's good-ol' Two-Bit for you.

"I don't care. We're going to look for him. Come on guys," spat and angry Darry as he walked out of the house and to his truck. The gang followed.

As Darry left the house in search of Ponyboy the thought to himself: _Ponyboy is fine. There is nothing to worry about. Probably just got caught up with something._

Boy was he wrong.

* * *

 **I know, I know. A horrible short chapter. But I am tired so no complaining. This certainly wasn't the most interesting chapter, but it had to be added. I hate it when the story goes instantly to Ponyboy waking up in the hospital. Next chapter will be up sometime in your life. I don't know when, just sometime. Please review and comment.**

 **-BiggestJohnnyFanStayGold**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here behold chapter 3. That is all I have to say. Enjoy**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders**

* * *

"Okay guys. I want Johnny and Dally to check the lot. Steve and Two-Bit to-," Started Darry

"Awwww, why do I have to go with weirdo over there," complained Steve who was glaring at Two-Bit.

"Because I said so, so stop your complaining," said Darry giving Steve the face(Yeah, you know what I mean), which shut Steve up real good. "As I was saying before, Steve and Two-Bit, you go check the movie house. Soda and I will check around town like at the library or somethin'"

"This is gonna be a long night," mumbled Two-Bit.

"What was that," questioned Darry

"Nothin', Nothin'.

"Alright guys, lets go," Darry said. As Darry and Soda made there way to the library, Darry silently though to himself: _That boy better have a good explanation, because when I'm done with him..._

* * *

Darry and Soda were just about to walk into the library when something caught Darry's ear

 _"Shit man. You are in so much trouble. How we gonna hid this."_

Darry turned around to see a group of Socs in a car whispering to each other. They obviously didn't know that the window was down because what they were saying sounded secret. Darry nudged Soda and signaled him to follow him. Soda had a confused look on his face as they hid behind a corner of the library that was just near the car of Socs.

"Darry what-" Soda started

"Shhhh," Darry said a little to harsh, but still caused Soda to be quiet. Then Darry leaned a little towards the car of Socs and listened.

 _"Man, I can't believed you did that."_

 _"I wasn't thinking, okay."_

 _"Yeah, but still, if that Greaser survives, he knows what we look like, so what do you think will happen if he goes to the police."_

 _"I don't know man, I just don't know."_

"Darry, what are they talking about," asked Soda

"I don't know. Hold on," Darry answered, once again leaning in towards the car.

 _"I still can't believe you stabbed him. He looked no older than 14 years old"_

That's what hit Darry the most. He then thought back at what the Socs said: _14 years old, Greaser survive, stabbed, police, Greaser, 14, Greaser. stabbed..._

Then, only one word was left in Darry's mind

"Ponyboy."

* * *

 **There's chapter 3. I know that was also short but there are some funny parts to it. I also know that this chapter is also boring, sorry for that. I am not the best writer. Please review. My next mission: get off my ass and do something with my life. Mission status: Impossible. Welcome to the world of fanfiction. See ya.**

 **-BiggestJohnnyFanStayGold**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the fourth chapter**

 **WARNING: Graphic descriptions, somewhat**

 **Disclaimer: I don't not own The Outsiders**

* * *

Darry suddenly found himself searching in every street and alleyway, because he knows that those are the places that the Socs jump people. He was scared out of his mind about what he would find of his baby brother. If he did find him.

Soda was trailing behind Darry, confused to the point where he thought he would go crazy. Everytime he tried to stop Darry and ask what was going on, Darry would only ignore him and start pacing the streets again. Soda was about to stop Darry again when Darry suddenly stopped on his own. Soda heard Darry mumble,"Oh shit man. Shit, shit, shit." Soda noticed that Darry was also staring at something. Soda followed Darry's gaze until it stopped upon something that made his heart stop. There, in the middle of an alley was what looked like a crumpled form of a boy. Soda then was brought to only one conclusion, Ponyboy.

Soda rushed over to the form, thinking the whole time: _Please don't be Ponyboy. Please don't be Ponyboy._

Once he reached the boy, Soda flipped him over onto his back and saw something that brought his whole world crashing down. There on the ground was Ponyboy. The boy he promised to protect, his baby brother, the person that made his whole life, the one that brightened his day, was now in his arms close to death. Now he understood what Darry was doing. He heard part of the conversation that went on between the Socs, not a lot, but enough to understand that they had did this to his baby brother. Now Soda was angry, not angry, furious. Soda was furious. He was going to get those Socs if it was the last thing he'd do. No one hurts his baby, no one.

Soda was instantly brought out if his thought process when he felt a pain across his cheek. He looked up to see Darry crouching in front of him.

"Soda, are you okay?" asked a worried Darry.

"Don't worry about me, worry about the brother in my arms that's close to death," Soda snapped. He didn't mean to be so harsh, but right now his brother needed him.

Darry looked down and his eyes went wide. Darry must have been to dazed in his world to notice Ponyboy in Soda's arms.

"Shit. Ponyboy, can you hear me. Are you awake. Please answer me baby." Darry didn't get a response.

Soda felt as if he died right then and there. He didn't know what to do, but Darry obviously did. Darry was instantly by Ponyboy's side checking for pulse. "I've got a pulse. Slow, bit it's there." he said calming down a bit to the fact that his brother wasn't dead.

Soda suddenly felt something moving in his arms and looked down to see Ponyboy slowly waking up.

"Da-arry. S-so-da," a weak voice called

"Shhhh, baby it's okay. Were here." said Soda

"It hurts, my stomach is burning. God It Burn. IT BURNS," yelled Ponyboy obviously in a lot of pain.

Soda examined the rest of Ponyboy's body. He hadn't realized the full extent of Ponyboy's injures until now. Ponyboy had many bruises and cuts covering his face, arms, stomach, and legs. Both of his eyes were black and his head was bleeding an awful amount of blood. But what scared Soda the most, was the blade sticking out of Ponyboy's stomach. Soda slowly gripped the blade and whispered to Pony, "I'm sorry baby, but the is gonna hurt and awful lot. You just gotta hang in there, okay." Soda then starting pulling on the blade and Ponyboy screamed in agony. Soda wanted to stop, but it had to be done. The blade could cause infection, and he didn't want that. Once the blade was all the way out. Ponyboy's screaming went down to moans and whimpers.

Soda had forgot that Darry was even there until he saw someone wrapping Ponboy's stomach with some sort of fabric.

Soda suddenly didn't hear anymore whimpering and looked down to see Ponyboy was passed out cold. Soda didn't know if that was good or bad. All he knew was that his baby brother needed help, and fast.

* * *

 **Another chapter down. I. AM. EXAUSTED. I started writing this at 3:00am and it is now 4:00am. You guys are probably thinking that this chapter was confusing and all and to tell you the truth, it is. Even I am confused by it. Really this is just Soda and Darry finding Ponyboy and how they were gone inbetween sanity and insanity. This is probably not one of the best fanfics you have ever reads, but, that is because I am not a good writer. I just do this for the fun of it. This fanfic is kind of boring, I know, but it was the only thing I could think of so far, so don't blame me. Next chapter will be up sometime. Please review. Bye**

 **-BiggestJohnnyFanStayGold**


	5. AN PLEASE READ

**A/N: Hey guys. I sorry I haven't updated yet. I have been caught up with some stuff. I just want to say I am open to suggestions on what should happen next in the story. I need some ideas like: How does the rest of the gang find out? What will Darry and Soda do? Please review. I want to please my viewers so I am giving you this option. Thanks for all your support so far. You guys have kept me going. Can't wait to see what you suggest.**

 **-BiggerstJohnnyFanStayGold**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I would like to thank GreaserG1rl201 for this idea. Sorry Pony'sgirlfriend, your idea was also good. Now on with the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders.**

* * *

Two-Bit and Steve-

Two-Bit and Steve had looked everywhere in the movie house, but Ponyboy was nowhere to be seen. Even though Steve didn't like the kid, he was still worried about Ponyboy, for Soda's sake.

They had just about given up by now, hoping the rest of the gang had better results

"Maybe Ponyboy had already made it back to the house, and the rest of the gang is there," suggested Two-bit.

"You better hope, because when I get my hands on the kid for making us look for him this late at night...," the rest of the sentence was mumbled under Steve's breath.

"Look, why don't we just go back to the Curtis house and see if they are there, savvy," said a slightly annoyed Two-Bit

"Yeah, whatever," Steve snapped back.

Then Steve and Two-Bit headed off towards the Curtis house, hoping for some good news.

* * *

Johnny and Dally-

Johnny and Dally had searched everywhere in the lot, but no sign of Ponyboy. Johnny was scared. He was hoping that the other gang had better results. He knows Ponyboy and Ponyboy don't like to make his brothers mad.

"I'm scared Dally. What if Ponyboy injured. What if he got jumped by the Socs, what-"muttered Johnny.

"Relax Johnny, I'm sure Ponyboy just thought he could rebel tonight. He's Ponyboy, you know him-"interrupted Dally

"Yeah I know him, and he don't like to make his brothers mad. Come on Dally, you should know this," Johnny snapped at him.

They were left in silence for a few minutes from the surprising intervene. Johnny then broke the silence with a question that surprised Dallas. "Dally, can I ask you somethin' personal?"

"What type of personal ,kid."

"Well, I've had this question for a while, so please don't get mad at me."

"Go ahead kid, shoot."

"Well, um, Why do you act so cold and mean."

"Shoot, what kind of question is that."

"Just answer it Dal. I mean, just now, you were saying that Ponyboy was probably fine when you know that there's Socs out there, you know what the Socs do. Also, you act like you couldn't give a care to the world, I mean you basically live in prison."

For once in his life, Dallas Winston was rendered speechless, Dallas Winston.

"Um, well, if you live on the wild side of New York for awhile, you kind of learn that "cold" and "mean" are just the essentials of getting around up there. And also, who said I was careless?"

"Well you sure act careless, I mean whens the last time you actually cared about somethin'," asked Johnny.

"That, kid, is a question yet answered. I think it would be hard for me to explain."

Johnny and Dally just stood in the lot for a minute more and started walking to who knows where.

"Dally, I just wanted to say that everybody has a heart which means I now you care about somethin', even if you don't show it. You should lighten up every once and awhile, even if it was a small difference from how you act now. K."

Dally was lost in thought about the conversation that just happened, but then remembered Ponyboy.

"Maybe we should go back to the house, the rest of the gang might have already returned, and maybe even Ponyboy," suggested Dally, and so off they went to Curtis house in hope of good news.

* * *

It was very strange right now because the four of the gang arrived at the Curtis house at the same time.

Hey y'all, you find anything?" asked and anxious Johnny

"No, you," answered Steve

"Nothin',"said Dally.

"Well, lets head on inside, see if Soda and Darry are back yet." So the gang headed on inside.

Then Johnny called out," Darry, Soda, y'all here.?" no answer

"Guess there not here," Two-Bit said.

"Guys, now I'm really worried. They could be injured somewhere and we would even know it. We should go look for them," suggested Johnny

"Yeah, lets go," ordered Dally

* * *

They had just turned a corner onto a different street when Steve looked into one of the alleyways and said, "Hey, what's that?" The gang's heads whipped around and Johnny saw what Steve saw. There in the middle of the alley, was Darry and Soda sitting on the ground. _What are they doing there_ , wondered Johnny until Two-Bit said "What are they huddled around?"

They gang slowly got closer, but when they were close enough, they saw a sight that made there hearts stop.

* * *

 **Yay, another chapter down. I want to say that I still want some ideas on what to do next. You guys have been a big help. Please review and fav. I'll update as soon as possible.**

 **-BiggestJohnnyFanStayGold**


	7. Chapter 7

**I have realized that his story has been going a bit slow, so I will try to speed it up a bit**

 **Disclaimer: I think you know**

* * *

Johnny's POV-

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Ponyboy looked horrible. I rushed to his side but I couldn't say anything. He was far worse off then when I was jumped. Soda was pretty much into hysterics. When Darry noticed us, he instantly got us to work.

"I need one of you to go call an ambulance," he said. When no one answered, he yelled: "NOW!" Which Two-Bit got up and went to the nearest pay phone.

My main focus now was Ponyboy. He needed our help. "Darry, what happened?" I practically commanded.

'I don't know man, we were just walking down the street when we saw him. He looked so lifeless. I thought he w-was..." Soda faded off during the last part. I knew what he meant, but I saw that Ponyboy was still breathing, so I knew it wasn't true. I looked around and saw the rest of the gang. Dally was muttering curse words under his breath that I didn't even know existed. Steve had a shocked look, but worry was still evident on his face. Two-Bit had just returned and I could see tears forming in his eyes. There was nothing he could say that could lighten the mood. Suddenly, there was some warm liquid running down my face. _What the heck_ , I thought. Then I realized I was crying to. I don't usually cry, but right now I couldn't help it. My friend was dying and all we could do was wait. This felt like one of the worst moments in my life, which it probably was.

* * *

The ambulance arrived after what felt like hours, but was only like 5 minutes. As soon as the ambulance stopped, paramedics jumped out the back and rushed over to Ponyboy. I was kind of dazed so I wasn't really paying attention to anything. I saw the paramedics put Ponyboy on a stretcher and load him into the back the ambulance.

The next thing I know, I was in the waiting room in the hospital. I saw that Soda was holding on to Darry like his life depended on it, bawling his eyes out. Darry was crying to, or at least he was. I could see the tear stains on his cheeks.

Dally was nowhere to be seen, probably at bucks or jumping Socs. Steve was sitting next to Soda, staring at who knows what. He was probably still in shock from all the events today. Two-Bit was also nowhere to be seen, probably getting drunk, but I didn't care about him or Dally right now. I just wanted some news on Ponyboy.

A man wearing a white jacket walks into the waiting room and calls out: "Darrel Curtis." All our heads snap up and Darry says: "That's me, Sir."

The man in white walks up to Darry. "Hi, my name is Dr. Micheal Phillips and I am Ponyboy's doctor."

"What's the news on him, Sir."

"Right now he is stable. He just got out of surgery." I could hear the whole gang breathe the breath they were holding. "He suffered a lot of injuries. He's got lacerations all over him chest and arms. He suffered a blow to the head. And he got stabbed in the stomach, which is what worries me the most. The knife had got one of his kidneys. which we had to remove. He lost a lot of blood, but you called in just in time."

I kind of zoned out after that. Ponyboy sounded worse than he looked back at the alley.

Out of nowhere a nurse comes running up he doctor and says: "It's Ponyboy Dr. he's having a heart attack!"

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have been thinking what happens next in the story while typing. Next chapter will be up soon. Once again, I am taking requests, so feel free to put your ideas out there for what should happen next in this story. Please review and fav.**

 **Stay Gold**

 **-BiggestJohnnyFanStayGold**


	8. Chapter 8

**I would just like to thank Pony'sgirlfriend for this idea. Please enjoy another chapter.**

* * *

Soda's POV-

We followed the doctor all the way to Ponyboy, even though he said to stay back. When we got there, Ponyboy's heart monitor was racing.

"Damnit, I don't have a pulse, GRAB A CRASH CART" Dr. Phillips yelled. Soon enough they were bringing the defilbulators in. "Charge to 100," he ordered. He pressed the defilbulators to Ponyboy's chest and suddenly Ponyboy's back arched. The doctor didn't get a pulse. "Charge to 200." He did the same thing and got no result. "Charge to 300." Same results.

Ponyboy was down for a minute by now and the doctor came over to us. "I'm sorry, we did everything we could," he started.

"No, no no no No NO," I scream. "You haven't tried hard enough. You bring him back. You're the doctor." Darry has to hold me back from punching Dr. Phillips in the face. My legs collapse from under me. "You haven't tried hard enough. You haven't tried hard enough," I say. my voice slowly fading away.

I was crying, not crying, bawling: _I can't lose my baby brother_ , I thought, _I've already lost mom and dad, please don't take him too. This is my fault. If had taken better care of him, he wouldn't be here right now. I shouldn't have let him walk alone. This is my fault, this is my fault. My brother is dead, my brother is-_

I then hear a beeping noise and my head snaps up. It's Ponyboy's heart monitor.

* * *

 **Yeah, I know what your thinking: _That was the shortest chapter chapter ever, and another cliffy, you're killing me._**

 **Sorry, but like making cliffys. **Evil Laugh**. I'll update as soon as I can. Hang in there.**

 **Stay Gold**

 **-BiggestJohnnyFanStayGold**


	9. AN IMPORTANT PLEASE READ

**A/N: Sorry that I got you all excited and then you see this authors note, but I have to ask you a question. I am working on the next chapter right now. I was wondering if I should end this story at the hospital or if I should keep writing after the hospital. I need your opinion. I'm leaning towards ending this story in the hospital because this story would be kind of boring after that and I have to work on my other story that is taking me forever to write. Send your opinion soon. The sooner I get some, the sooner I can send out the next chapter.**

 **Stay Gold**

 **-BiggestJohnnyFanStayGold**


	10. Chapter 10

**So I decided to stop the story at the hospital cause that was what most of you wanted. I'm sorry Pony'sgirlfriend, but I have to work on my other story. Maybe I'll write sequel, but not right now. This is the last chapter. Then I start working on the other story some more. Please enjoy.**

* * *

Dr. Phillips POV-

It was a miracle. This boy was down for over two minutes. I can't believe it. I rushed over to his to Ponyboy's side and checked his stats. He looked stable.

Sodapop's POV-

Was this a dream. Ponyboy was alive. My heart started beating again and I tried to get to Ponyboy's side, but some nurses held me back. I struggled for a moment, but Darry put a reassuring hand on my shoulder and told me that we could see him in a moment when the doctors were done. I quietly followed him to the waiting room and sat down next to him. I held on to him and started crying. Not tears of sadness, but of joy. I saw Johnny and Steve come in to the waiting room to. I totally forgot that they were even there. I wondered how they were feeling.

* * *

Darry's POV-

I thought I had failed Mom and Dad. I let Ponyboy die. I should have been there for him. These thoughts weighed me down until I heard the beeping noise. I looked up and saw it was Ponyboy's heart monitor. _I must be hallucinating_. I thought. But I was prove wrong when the nurses and doctors rushed over to his side. I saw that Soda was trying to get to Ponyboy, but the nurses were holding he back. He struggled until I put a hand on his shoulder to reassure him. I told we could see Ponyboy in a moment when the doctors were done. I then walked over to the waiting room, Soda trailing behind. I sat down and Soda sat next to me holding me. I heard a faint whimper and looked down, Soda was crying. I was going to say everything was going to be fine, but then I saw he had a smile. I then knew he was crying tears of happiness. I took a while to notice that I was crying tears of happiness to. I saw Steve and Johnny come and sit next to us. I didn't even remember they were here. I hope they were doing okay.

* * *

Sodapop's POV-

After what felt like an eternity, the doctor called for us and said we could see Ponyboy. I jumped up and urged myself not to run into Ponyboy's room. I casually walked- which felt impossible to do because a really wanted to see Ponyboy- to Ponyboy's room and stopped at the door. I gave Darry a look then slowly opened the door and walked inside.

It was a small white room that kind of gave me the creeps. I looked at Ponyboy. He looked so pale I could have mistaken him for the bed sheets. I walked up to him and grabbed his hand. I sat down in the chair next to his bed. I wouldn't stop staring at him. I was going to be here when he wakes up, no matter how long it takes. Darry sat on the other side of Ponyboy grabbing his other hand.

Ponyboy was a strong person. He held through this traumatic event. He was always going to be my baby brother and I needed to protect him, no matter what. I love Ponyboy with all my heart and I hope he knows. Maybe that's what helped him pull through, the fact that he knows that we love him and we would do anything for him.

I was going to get those Socs no matter what it takes, but right now , I would need to focus on Ponyboy. He was the one that held us together as a gang; Darry, Johnny, Steve, Dally, Two-Bit, and I. He is al that we have, all that we are, and all that we will ever be. Without him, we would be nothing. But maybe he didn't just hold us together as a gang. Maybe he held us together as a family. Yes, he held us together as a family and nothing would change that.

I was brought out of my thoughts by a small moan. I look down at Ponyboy and he looks the same as before. At first I thought I imagined the moan but then Ponyboy moans again and starting stirring. I am immediately on my feet.

"Come on Ponyboy, just open your eyes, baby."

I wait a few more seconds and then I'm looking into bright green orbs.

* * *

 **Final chapter done. I hope you enjoyed this little story, though it may not be the most interesting. I wanted to thank all of y'all that reviewed, you really kept me motivated. You should check out my other story: The Gang Reads The Outsiders. Thank you again for your help.**

 **Stay Gold**

 **-BiggestJohnnyFanStayGold**


End file.
